Unspoken
by KaorinPaintsTheStars
Summary: Seles gets a visit from Zelos one afternoon. Simple fic, simple summary I guess.


A/N: Gradually working myself out of my habit of writing large amounts of fluffy romantic fics hehe. Another Seles fic then, with Zelos visiting her on the island.

* * *

He came with the sunset; courting nonchalance and indifference, and wondering aloud if I had been waiting for him out here. Sitting alone on the pier for the last few hours with emptiness occupying my thoughts, it certainly felt as though I had been waiting for _something_. I can't say what for certain, but in the end it may as well have been for him, for his voice, sudden in the crisp autumn air, sent a warm spear straight through my body. Even so, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that – I couldn't. Keeping my desire to turn and face him in check, I forced myself instead to focus on my pale reflection shimmering on the water's calm surface.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. My treacherous voice shook a little, and I prayed that he mistook it for my own ill health. Silence followed my words, but I was determined not to look around; not this time.

I would though, eventually; I always do. "Don't you have more important things to be doing with your time?"

"Well, hey dear sister," he replied lightly, ignoring the questions. "Sounds like you're doing as well as ever."

"I'm fine." I glared angrily at my reflection for a moment, waiting for him to say something else, wanting desperately to not be the only person in this conversation. The words never came, never did, and in the end I was forced into asking another question just to hear his voice again.

"Is that all you came here for?"

I heard the muted sound of footsteps on the grass, and felt his presence behind me. Like I knew I would, I looked around to see his face.

I remember the days fondly, for they were few, where we would play together in the orchids of the estate, and the nights where we would invent increasingly ridiculous stories to keep the sleep at bay. I cherish those moments, but they betray my heart at the same time. I don't think moments like those could ever be relived, and seeing Zelos' face always reminds me of that. Things change, as they say.

Zelos was smiling warmly at me. I've learnt to hate that smile over the years. It means he's going to humour me, or make light of the situation, or anything other than to be serious and honest for once. "Sure, y'know how it is," he said. "I was just in the area and thought I'd stop by – see how you were doing."

I looked away, hurt. To be honest, I don't know what I really wanted him to say, only something more than that. Something that implied he still cared. Part of me reasoned that his being here must mean that he did, but it's a part of me that's easily beaten down by doubt.

"Well, as you can see…" I trailed off, waving a hand around myself. I wondered if I adopted a similar evasive edge to my words, they would hurt him as much as his did me.

I found myself fervently hoping so.

The silence sounded awkward in the air and for a moment I thought he was going to leave without saying another word.

"Listen…Seles?"

It may have been that I was just feeling unwell, but when I heard those words I found my lips had become dry and my breathing rapid. He had never said my name in such a tone before.

I looked round quickly. "Y-yes?"

For a second – for one single second – I saw his expression waver. The confident smile flickered to reveal something else. Was it concern? Or sorrow? I couldn't tell for certain, but it was only there for a second – the face of Big Brother Zelos – and then it was gone; lost behind the mask of Zelos the Chosen.

"I…uh, nothing," he said after a moments pause. "It…doesn't matter. Look, uh, make sure you have a nice day tomorrow. I gotta fly now, all that important stuff that you mentioned earlier, but I'll try and visit you next week, okay?"

I held his gaze for a second, wondering if his expression would waver again, and feeling the hollow sensation in my stomach that comes from having your hopes dashed, then I looked away again. "See you in a few weeks then, brother." I hoped the last word hurt him too. I hate the relationship we now have; it hurts me to say it but deep down I need him, only it seems like he doesn't feel the same way. I wonder if he ever will.

I turned around and found it sad that I was not surprised to see he had left, without a sound. Picking myself up off the pier, I allowed my eyes to drift across the island, but Zelos must have gone quickly for he was nowhere in sight. A terribly familiar feeling welled up inside of me again, and I grew frustrated with myself as my vision began to blur with tears. I just wanted to hug him; I just wanted to tell him that I miss him and that I wanted him to come here again tomorrow. There were so many other things I had wanted to say, but I felt as though it would have been unrequited and forced on his half. Pride and stubbornness. Such stupid little things, though I guess in them you and I remain having something in common dear brother.

Hastily scrubbing at my eyes, I walked the short distance to the abbey and entered. One of the priestess' there gave me a look of concern as she swept the entrance and doorway.

"Miss Seles…"

"I'm fine," I snapped, angry that it looked so obvious I had been crying. "I'm tired, I'm going to retire for the night."

The nurse nodded. "Yes miss, but before you go, Master Zelos asked if I could give something to you – he brought it with him earlier."

She rested the brush against the wall and disappeared through one of the side doors of the main hall. "He said you shouldn't really have it until tomorrow," he voice echoed back to me. "But he thought you might want to take it now."

She returned, producing a card, and a large fluffy bear bedecked with lavish pink ribbons and the words 'Happy Birthday Sister' embroidered across its tummy, and handed them over to me.

"It's so sweet," she said, smiling gently. "He said it took him hours to find something you'd like."

"I see." I returned her smile. "Thank you for giving them to me."

The priestess nodded and bade me goodnight. I placed the card in the pocket of my dress when she had left, and looked at the item in my hands. It was soft and warm and as I smiled I realised my eyes were growing damp again.

I hate bears, and I hate the colour pink even more. Only my brother could have put so much effort into getting something so wrong. The thought warmed me, and as I ascended the stairs to my room I found myself lighter in heart than I had been in a long time. Tightly hugging the bear close, I silently thanked my brother for caring, in his own unique way.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope Zelos wasn't too OC in this. I wanted him to be a little different from his character in the game, 'cos I imagine if he was alone with his sister then he may behave _slightly_ more seriously than he does with Lloyd _et al_. I find it quite touching how much Zelos and Seles care about each other, but try so hard to be indifferent and aloof with their feelings; and how this grows like a vicious circle. For them, actions probably speak louder than words; well, that's what I was trying to get at in this fic anyway. I may do a companion piece for Zelos' POV soon. Anywho, if you read this then please leave a review. Till next time. 


End file.
